


White lilies

by tulip22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: You being an underground thug turned florist are at peace to see the surface and live a life of contentment.. Until one day you run in to a familiar face and he buys white lilies from you making it an everyday routine. Who do you think the lucky girl is?.





	White lilies

Running,hiding,stealing and having a one time meal was an everyday routine. The survival instincts polished in to a fine piece. Underground was the place of ruling thugs and robbers. You were orphaned at a very young age and living on the streets had made you tough. You could tackle anything and were unstoppable. Until one day you did get in to trouble.

You were stealing a chocolate from a nearby shop. Chocolate was always a rare commodity in this place. The shopkeeper didn't find out but you felt some one following you. You ignored this and continued marching forward. You took a bite and felt in heaven. It was heaven. The richness of the velvety sweet was making you savour every bite. The mouth watering goodness just melted you. You were so lost in enjoying your treat that you didn't notice a figure looming behind you and in a blink of an eye the chocolate was gone from your hand. You turned around to look at the person clad in a black coloured cloak. You couldn't see the face.

"Enjoying chocolate I presume?"  
"Hey that is mine"  
"Yours? What a joke. I saw you sneaking around and taking it away from the stall outside the shop"  
"Give it back"  
"Make me"  
You jumped on the man taking out a pocket knife but he was too fast. He dodged your attack and got behind you placing his own weapon on your neck. You halted your movement and remained still. You didn't dare to make a single move. You could hear his breath behind your neck sending shivers down your spine. 

"Now you aren't talking big are you?"  
"What do you want?" You gritted your teeth.  
He moved the blade closer to your neck. The cool metal on your skin felt soothing but promised you an inevitable death. He applied pressure on your wrist causing you to drop your knife. With one hand on your wrist and the other on your neck you were frozen in place.  
"I just wanted the chocolate simple but you were not willing to share"  
"Now you have it let me go"  
"It is not everyday you catch a mouse"  
"Let me go"  
"Let you go this easily?"  
"Please"  
He pressed the blade deeper causing a stream of crimson to flow from your neck to your shirt staining it. You yelped as the wound began to sting. You screamed at the top of your lungs.  
"You witch"  
He pushed you forward causing you to stagger a bit. He advanced towards you with the blade ready to stab you.You closed your eyes waiting for the blow to come but none came. You heard a heart wrenching scream causing you to open your eyes and look at what happened. A short heighted man was standing infront of you and he was cleaning his own knife which was covered in blood but you could see your own reflection in it. The culprit was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Your eyes widened like saucers. What just happened?. Did this guy just save you?".

He turned around looking at you. You didn't know what to say. You observed him closely. He looked pale but his jawline was perfect. He had black undercut hair and beautiful steely grey eyes..

The silence was thick but you initiated the conversation.  
"Thank you for helping me out"  
"Next time be vigilant. Instead of screaming be more useful"  
What a rude and arrogant bastard. A nerve popped up on the side of your head.  
"Listen here you jerk. Even if you saved me it doesn't mean you have to be so impertinent."  
He didn't reply and kept walking forward paying you no heed.  
"I am talking to you"  
"The people who talk a lot are nothing. The people who talk less are wise as silence is golden"  
With that said he vanished in the sea of people.  
You just gawked at his muscular back dropping your jaw, wondering if you will ever see him again. You did owe him your life.

Years have passed since that incident and you some how made it to the surface. Leaving behind the life of pain and starvation you got a job at the local flower shop. An old woman gave you shelter and food when you were in hot waters. You were actually captured by the millitary police while stealing the old woman's purse. Instead of being punished you found yourself being released as the woman testified on your behalf saying that you weren't stealing just returning it to her as she dropped it on the ground. She took you in and brought you up on the surface to see sunlight. You will forever be thankful to her. She taught you the language of flowers.

One fine afternoon you were cleaning the counter when the bell chimed indicating the arrival of your customer. You didn't look up but greeted whoever the person was.  
"Good afternoon I will be there in a minute"  
Your call was met with silence.  
You looked up to see who the person was but the moment you did your breath was hitched and you stood frozen. It was him. The person who helped you out all those years ago. He hadn't changed much. He still had a short stature. Those eyes of his held command and authority. Did he recognize you as well?.What was he doing on the surface?.Wasn't he a thug?.How in the world did he get here?.

"Are you just going to stand there?" said a monotone voice.  
You came back to reality.  
"Sorry Sir I just got lost for a minute. What can I get you?"  
"I want a bunch of white lilies"  
"Of course Sir"  
You went on the right side of the shop to get his order. It was still drizzling as the rain pitter pattered on your glass walls. You turned around to go to the counter and packed his beautiful white lilies. You had arranged them in a bouquet a while ago. You also loved white lilies as they were a symbol of purity. 

"Here you go Sir"  
The price was written on the bouquet so he immediately gave you the money.  
"Sir do you want a card to go with it?"  
He gazed at you for a minute and didn't say anything while walking out.  
Well he always said silence is golden.

It became a habit. He would always come at a regular time and ask you for the white lilies. You always wondered who they were for?. He would never say anything and buy the same flowers. You got used to his silence and would keep his order ready on the front counter. You made it extra special by adding more fresh flowers and decorating them in a fine way. The sides were arranged in a perfect manner not too long nor too short. The same size of all the flowers neatly brought together. You made sure to add a ribbon at the very end. You made it large as well even in the price he gave you. You didn't mind as you wanted to thank him in your own way. Maybe he will understand someday.

One day you were making some tea for yourself. You loved chamomile tea and the bell chimed at that very moment. You poured the tea through the kettle in to two cups. You thought you would make him some too. You kept it on a tray and placed it on the counter.

He stared at you for a moment and then at the tea.  
"I thought I would make you some too"  
"I don't want it"  
Well he still is grumpy that is for sure. Some things never change.  
"Sir it is good for health and it looks like you need it judging by your eye bags"  
He glared at you with his menacing eyes.  
"Fine"  
A smile appeared on your lips and you brought him a chair to sit.  
He gulped his share all the while keeping his gaze on you. You packed his order and took your money settling down in front of him sipping your hot beverage.  
"How is it?"

He actually liked it but not being a man of words he didn't say anything and then you heard a whisper. "Fine"  
Even that was good sign. At least he said something.  
"Can I know your name?"  
"It is common courtesy to tell your own name first before asking others"  
You chuckled.  
"My name is Diana Goldsmith Sir.Now you know mine care to tell me yours?"  
"Levi. Levi Ackerman"  
You were shocked to hear his name. He was Captain Levi. The leader of the special operations squad. You had heard so much about him. How he was humanity's strongest and how he slayed the titans. He went from being a thug to a great soldier. You didn't recognize him. Ofcourse he wore a uniform and you didn't pay attention to detail.  
"Captain Levi"  
He nodded his head in approval. Your respect for him increased tenfold.  
It became a routine everyday. He would come to buy his flowers and you both would have tea.  
"Sir your choice is perfect. Do you know white lilies are considered a symbol of majesty?. They came from a queen of gods"  
He nodded.  
"Sir we have met before. Do you remember me?"  
He eyed you with question.  
"Sir you helped me once in the streets of underground"  
You saw the change in his behaviour as his steely grey orbs stared at you for a long time. You saw a flicker of recognition in them and you thought so he finally knew.  
"You are the girl who wouldn't stop speaking"  
Well first impression is the last impression so I guess he will always remember me that way.  
"Yeah about that I have changed but I always wanted to thank you Sir"  
Even though you are still a douchebag.  
"No need. What are you doing here above on the surface?"  
"A woman helped me Sir. She brought me here and gave me a job"  
"Tch good for you brat"  
"I am not a brat. What are you doing here?How did you become a soldier?". "That is none of your concern". "I told you about me. You should tell me too".  
"I was captured by the survey corps and had no option but to join"  
"That is amazing. At least you got out of that place and are serving humanity"  
He took a sip from his cup which he held in a weird way not from the handle but from above.  
"Sir I don't know what it is like to be a survey corps member but I have heard that is a hectic job. You are being burdened by a big responsibility and loosing too many of your loved ones which I don't know about either. You are in pain sir because you have all these eyebags and your eyes hold so much emotion"  
"What emotions?"  
"Pain,sorrow,grief,loneliness and love for your loved ones"  
"How do you know all of that?"  
"Sir it is not hard to judge. One can tell just by looking at your eyes which hold a mystery"  
"You are a mind reader?"  
"No sir I am human"  
"Sir you need to think about yourself too. Even if you don't think about yourself think about others. They depend so much on you. You can only take care of others if you take care of yourself"  
"I am fine"  
"I don't think so. How many hours do you sleep at night?"  
"Two to three"  
You had a worried look on your face and got up. You went to your cabinet and took out the finest blend of earl gray and kept it infront of him.  
"Here drink this everynight and you will sleep just fine"  
"I don't need it"  
"Sir everyone needs a good night sleep. If you have nightmares always remember that even if your loved ones have left you they will always be watching over you. They are in heaven and they will wait for you until you are successful in defeating these cannibals. Have faith Sir and don't stress yourself"  
"You talk too much"  
You chuckled and grinned.  
"Levi"  
"What Sir?"  
"Its Levi. Call me Levi"  
"But Sir"  
He gave you a glare.  
"Okay Sir Levi"  
"Just Levi"  
"Okay Levi"  
He stood up and took his flowers and the tea. He then left. In his package you had put in an extra bouquet of tulips. You wanted to thank him one way or another. You felt a tinge of jealousy. You were jealous of the woman he bought white lilies for.

He looked at the tulips in the vase kept on his office table. Why did you give him these flowers?. He would ask you tomorrow.  
Tomorrow when he came to your shop it was locked. You were never absent from your work. You were always punctual. He looked at the white lilies neatly wrapped and kept on the floor infront of the shop with a note.  
"Levi I can't be there today so I left your flowers here. Have a good day"  
He picked them up but his gut feeling told him that something was wrong. He asked the man selling fruits in front of your shop. He told him that you were sick and you lived just behind the flowershop.  
Levi was tensed and he rushed towards your apartment. He knocked once and twice. You didn't open the door so he technically broke it. He looked around and was awed at the cleanliness. The carpet was sparkling and the books were arranged neatly. Everthing was in order. He went towards your bedroom and saw you lying on your bed. He checked your forehead and you were burning. He panicked and tried to wake you up but you didn't open your eyes. He went to your kitchen and brought a bowl of cold water and wash cloth. He placed the cold cloth on your forehead and kept it there until your temperature came down. He made you soup and placed it on your sidetable with some medicine. When you woke up you felt something cool on your forehead. You looked around and saw a bowl of soup and some medicine. A note was placed on the side which took your attention.  
"You tell me to look after myself but who looks after you?. Learn to follow your own advice first. Get well soon"  
-Levi  
Your eyes were wide like saucers as you read the note.  
Levi took care of me. Damn you were starting to feel something for him. He was awakening feelings inside of you. You were so jealous of the girl who was in Levi's life.

Your friend's mother had passed away. You were clad in a long black dress and a hat. You were paying your condolences and were present at the cemetery.  
It was raining cats and dogs and you held an umbrella. You saw familiar undercut hair from far away and followed it unconsciously.  
You saw the figure laying down white lilies the same ones Levi buys from your shop on the grave stone. It was Levi. Oh my god it was Levi.  
"Levi'  
He heard your voice and turned around.  
"Diana"  
"What are you doing here Levi?"  
"I should ask you the same thing"  
"My friend's mother passed away. What about you and aren't those the white lilies you buy for your girlfriend?"  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"A girlfriend?What gave you that idea?"  
"You buy them regularly"  
"I buy them for my mother. She is the only girl in my life. She passed away when I was little. She used to love white lilies" .You felt ashamed. "I am so sorry Levi I shouldn't have asked"  
"It is fine anyone would think that way"  
"I should leave you be"  
"Wait"  
"Yes"  
He stepped forward and took your hand bringing you closer to his chest.  
You started blushing.He brought his face to your level and looked in to your eyes. You were shorter than him. He held your waist with his right hand and kissed you deeply. You put your hand on his uniform and clutched it tightly. Electricity jolted in your body. You kissed back with the same strength. Both of you moved in sync. It was like you both danced on the music of the rain. He bit your lower lip and gained entrance in your mouth. He licked and both of your tounges fought for dominance. He drank from you and you from him. The kiss got heated and soon he placed his forehead on yours. Both of your breaths were laboured. He moved his lips away.

"From now on I will have to buy two bouquets of white lilies"


End file.
